Blanco y negro
by El Reto
Summary: Décimo octavo relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "Recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa cuando confesé lo que sentía por ti hacía solo unos meses atrás. Pensé que me iba a morir allí mismo. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que me arrebataran lo que más quería." "No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que voy a echarte de menos." "All you need is love." Décimo octavo participante: CandySun


**Si tú me dices ven, lo dejo todo**. Salvo mis fics claro. **(Eh. Sí, tú. Tú, sensual mamífero que miras la pantalla con ilusión. Dile a****diós al pánico de subir un texto escrito por ti mismo, se acabó.) L****ectorzuelos y lectorzuelas:**

**¡BIENVENIDOS AL RETO!**

* * *

**Noticias, noticias del concurso: Muchas gracias por seguir el Reto**, semana a semana. Sábado a sabadete. (Camisa nueva y un polve-**fic**... Sí, ¿qué te pensabas?) Y dedicar ese poquito de vuestro tiempo a leer a nuestros participantes y comentarles lo que os sale de dentro. Toda opinión, de autor o guest: importa. (Lo diré las veces que haga falta, ¡os vais a hartar de mí! Muajá.) Se agradece con creces. Sobre todo ahora que estamos en la recta final. **Quedan tres relatos, tres semanas de concurso y un solo ganador** que se llevará el premio por** máximo** de **reviews válidos **conseguidos en su semana.

Recordar también que** reviews serán respondidos**, (no de la trama porque no son mías xD Pero al menos sí dándoos las gracias como os merecéis y avisandoos de las novedades de cada semana) que sabréis de los autores cuando acabe el concurso y que ya podréis rendir cuentas con ellos. (Eso, eso. A_ stalkearles_ a ellos. (xD)) Y concursantes: si al leer vuestros capítulos encontráis algún error o algún detalle que no os convenza siempre me podéis avisar y se cambiará en el momento como deseéis.

Por otro lado, también quiero comunicar que en los próximos días yo también me predispongo a dejar reviews (y a subir el Extra que ya tengo preparado en el horno de capítulos, _ya está chamuscaillo_) a muchos de los relatos que me gustan. No hay mejor manera de ayudar al fandom, que comentando a los autores y siendo sociable en el mismo. Incluso si eres un autor, sobre todo si eres un autor. (xD) Si no formamos parte nosotros, nadie lo hará. Así que fuera quejas, si te gusta a participar por ello, ¡y a currar! (¡Mucho ánimo!)

* * *

Pero dejémonos de rodeos y agarremos al toro por los cuernos. (Pero con amor.) O en este caso algo de lo que saldrás vivo (o no, no sé.) **Démosle la bienvenida al relato número dieciocho de el Reto.** Consigo al** participante décimo octavo del concurso. **Que opta a obtener mayoría de reviews a ganar durante una semana exacta, desde ya. **Su nombre es CandySun y nos trae su Songfic,** llamado así:** "Blanco y negro." **Desde aquí me despido y** os dejo en sus manitas, **que os cuidarán bien.** Mucha suerte CandySun. Gracias a todos**, pasádlo bien. ¡Feliz fin de semana chicos!

"**Iba yo tranquila de la vida viendo esto y aquello por Youtube, cuando me encuentro con esos típicos videos de**_** pairings**_** que te hacen pensar... "Esto le iría genial a un fic..." Y bueno, es básicamente lo que me ocurrió a mí y es lo que inspira este **_**Songfic.**_

**La artista es Malú y el título de la canción es el mismo que pone nombre a este relato: Blanco y Negro. **

**Recomiendo escucharla antes de empezar a leer, ya que a mí personalmente me transmitió tantísimo que necesitaba plasmarlo sobre el papel.**

**Finalmente agradecerle a la coordinadora de El Reto (Bell Star), por animarme en todo momento a acabar este relato que comencé a escribir hace ya mucho tiempo y que por fin he conseguido ponerle punto y final."**

**CandySun**

* * *

**Blanco y Negro**

**Sé que faltaron razones, sé que sobraron motivos.**

**Contigo porque me matas,**

**y ahora sin ti ya no vivo.**

* * *

**Maka**

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza. No quería verte, me enfermabas. Todo de ti me ponía histérica. Era consciente de que estaba actuando como la niña caprichosa que un día juró convertirte en la Death Scythe que eras ahora… Pero no me importó, lo único que me importaba entonces era mantener esa puerta cerrada el tiempo que fuera necesario para que salieras de mi casa y me dejaras sola de una maldita vez. Sé perfectamente que no puedes entender mis razones, aunque para mí los motivos sobran. No podía soportar tener que mirarte a los ojos, esos ojos color rubí que siempre han estado a mi lado, para ver cómo te ibas de mi vida, cómo te escapabas entre mis dedos sin yo poder hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo. Y lo que es peor, es que el nudo que tengo en la garganta no sería diferente si tu actitud fuera la del compañero imperturbable que solías ser cuando nos conocimos.

Golpeé la madera con los puños. Empecé a insultarte sabiendo con certeza que tú te encontrabas al otro lado, intentando sin éxito calmar a la egoísta que había sido tu técnico hasta el momento, si Kid no te hubiera asignado un nuevo compañero y una nueva misión al otro lado del planeta…

/-/

**Me odias, me quieres. **

**Siempre a contracorriente.**

**Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente.**

**Por más que te busco, eres tú quien me encuentra.**

* * *

**Soul**

Esa tarde habíamos discutido, pero no había sido una discusión normal… Cuando llegué a casa para recoger mis cosas, lo primero que hiciste fue arrojarme un libro cualquiera a la cabeza. Toda la fortaleza que habías demostrado delante de nuestros amigos en el momento en el que nos dieron la desagradable noticia de mi traslado, se había desmoronado por completo. Esquivé con torpeza el volumen de tropecientas páginas y te miré sin comprender. Las esmeraldas verdes de tus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre, te plantaste frente a mí, apretando los puños para gritarme…

—¡TE ODIO!

¿Había oído bien? Por un momento me sentí incapaz de moverme. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba por tu parte. Parpadeé varias veces, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras.

—Maka… —traté de acercarme más a ti, pero me empujaste con rabia.

—¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, maldito mentiroso! —Entonces corriste a tu habitación y cerraste la puerta de golpe.

No podía entender que rayos estaba pasando por tu cabeza en aquel momento… Esa misma mañana me decías "te quiero" y ahora… ¿Esto?

Apoyé mi frente contra el marco de la puerta, escuchando como me insultabas, como golpeabas una y otra vez aquella barrera que nos separaba. Cerré los ojos, consternado. Intenté calmarte sin éxito. Deseé arrancar aquel pedazo de madera que se interponía entre los dos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas… Mierda, esto no podía acabar así, no de esta forma. No ahora que lo nuestro significaba tanto para mí, para ambos…

/-/

Aún recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa cuando confesé lo que sentía por ti hacía tan solo unos meses atrás. Pensé que me iba a morir allí mismo. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que ese imbécil de Hiro, que andaba detrás de ti como los insectos a la luz, me arrebatara lo que más quería en el mundo… Era todo o nada.

Por un momento pensé que te reirías de mí, que darías media vuelta dejándome como a un pobre imbécil que acababa de declararse a su compañera, o como a alguien que te había jugado una broma pesada. Estaba a punto de marcharme avergonzado cuando sentí tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para luego hacer que nuestros labios se encontrasen en lo que sería nuestro primer beso…

Desde entonces mi mente no ha parado de pensar en ti, recordándome cada día la promesa que nos hicimos el día que te conocí… Que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nunca jamás me iría de tu lado. Que equivocado estaba.

/-/

**Y dicen que el amor es suficiente,**

**pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente.**

**Tú eres quien me hace llorar,**

**pero solo tú me puedes consolar.**

* * *

**Maka**

Estoy cansada. No he parado de llorar como una cría agarrada a mi almohada y hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Ya no tengo fuerzas ni para moverme. Sin embargo, hago un último esfuerzo estirando el brazo en busca del reproductor de música que tengo sobre la mesita de noche. Blair me lo regaló hace unas semanas y, por falta de tiempo, no lo había llegado a utilizar. Enciendo la pantalla del reproductor y me doy cuenta de que hay canciones grabadas, "perfecto." Lo pongo en modo aleatorio, me ajusto los cascos y le doy al _Play_.

En el momento en que suenan los primeros acordes, distingo aquella reconocida canción de los Beatles (*) que últimamente no dejaba de sonar en la radio. Sin embargo, la voz que escuchaba no parecía ser la de ninguno de los integrantes del grupo, era una voz diferente… Pero poco llegó a importarme, no era de la clase de personas que se quejan por detalles como ese. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la suave melodía, intentando relajarme de alguna manera.

Al poco rato, caigo en la cuenta de que el título de la canción se repite a lo largo del todo el estribillo que, sin duda, parecía estar hecho para mí…

"All you need is love."

Me pilla con la guardia baja, frunzo el ceño molesta y me revuelvo inquieta deshaciendo las sábanas aún más de lo que ya lo estaban. Definitivamente hoy el mundo estaba en mi contra. ¿Que todo lo que necesito es amor? Ya, claro, es muy fácil decirlo. Pero desgraciadamente la realidad es otra. Una no puede vivir siempre de ilusiones porque, de esa forma, solo consigues engañarte a ti misma.

Sin embargo, ahora que todo está a punto de acabar… No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que voy a echarle de menos.

¿Es posible que un sentimiento tan simple y a la vez tan complicado sea suficiente para enfrentarse a los problemas del tiempo y la distancia, con todo lo que ello significaba?

¿Lo era?

Y de ser así… ¿Tendría el valor necesario para soportar una carga como esa?

La respuesta parecía obvia.

No lo sé. Ni me importa.

/-/

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida.**

**A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira.**

**No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos.**

**Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos.**

Oigo como la puerta del apartamento se cierra con un ruido sordo, pero yo ya estoy saliendo de mi habitación para ir corriendo en tu busca. No voy a dejarte marchar, al menos no así.

* * *

**Soul**

Camino apurado por las calles de la ciudad, con una mochila cualquiera echada al hombro, intentando no pensar en nada mientras la luna ilumina el camino con su particular sonrisa, como cada noche en Death City. No había sido capaz de mirar atrás desde que puse un pie fuera del edificio, ya que de lo contrario no habría tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para abandonar mi antigua vida… A cada paso que daba, me iba alejando más y más de lo que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos años. Mi refugio… Mi maldito refugio se iba desvaneciendo en mis pensamientos a medida que ponía todo de mi parte para concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, la que fuera. Aprieto los dientes, todavía claramente molesto cuando sin previo aviso…

—¡Soul!

Esa voz… No es posible, me giro para comprobar que no son imaginaciones mías y en efecto ahí estás, frente a mí, te detienes respirando de forma entrecortada y apoyando las manos en tus rodillas por el esfuerzo. Espero pacientemente a que recobres la compostura y es entonces cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan. Por un momento parece que te has quedado sin habla y enredas los dedos en tus manos con nerviosismo

—Yo… L-Lo siento Soul, y-yo no quería… he sido una estúpida… Y una egoísta contigo —Las lágrimas se asoman por tus ojos y tus piernas empiezan a temblar. Te miro de lado aguardando que digas lo que tengas que decir, pero al momento te quedas callada, con la mirada fija en el suelo para dejar que las lágrimas caigan sobre tu rostro—… Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Es suficiente. Ya no lo soporto más. Suelto la mochila, dejándola caer al suelo de cualquier manera y me dirijo hacia ti para abrazarte antes de que tus piernas fallen. Te aprieto contra mí, notando como te aferras con desesperación a mi espalda. Dejo escapar una sonrisa resignada... No sabes lo feliz que me hace el hecho de que al final hayas venido por mí. Dejo que te descargues mientras acaricio tu pelo, así, sin prisas, regalándonos unos momentos de nuestras vidas para expulsar aquel dolor que a ambos nos devoraba por dentro.

Me tomo la libertad de besarte en la frente, con cuidado, intentando transmitir de alguna forma que estoy contigo. A tu lado, aquí y ahora. Por un momento dejas de llorar para mirarme a los ojos.

"Dios… Eres tan hermosa…"

A continuación, suspiras y deslizas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que casi al instante nuestros labios se junten en un suave beso. Sonrío internamente, siempre has tenido muy poca paciencia. Al pensar en ello no puedo evitar reír, como un crío con un juguete nuevo. Tú lo notas enseguida y te separas apenas unos centímetros para poder mirarme a la cara, sin comprender. Te miro con ternura mientras acaricio tus mejillas, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas en tu rostro.

—Entonces… ¿Ya te has calmado? —Asientes con timidez y vuelves a besarme, esta vez, con más intensidad…

—Volvamos a casa, Soul…

**Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro.**

**Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo.**

**Yo miro la vida en color,**

**y tú en blanco y negro.**

* * *

**Maka**

La luz de la mañana se cuela a través de las cortinas para dar de lleno sobre mis cansados ojos. Frunzo el ceño molesta y me cubro por completo con las sábanas. La noche anterior había estado trabajando hasta tarde y este era mi día libre, no iba a levantarme sólo porque el maldito sol ya lo había hecho. Volví a cerrar los ojos y durante unos minutos me dejé llevar por la pereza, que parecía no tener intención de abandonar mi cuerpo por el momento. Aún tenía tiempo.

Al rato decido levantarme, aún con sueño, y me dirijo a la cocina a por algo de desayunar confiando en que el café del día anterior siga intacto. Gracias a Dios, no estaba equivocada. Doy un par de vueltas por la casa con la taza en la mano, intentando despejarme. Hoy había llegado el día, el día en el que volvería a verte después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados. Vuelvo a la cocina para mirar el calendario que tenía marcado con rotulador rojo la fecha que indicaba tu regreso a casa. Sonrío, ilusionada. La semana pasada hablamos por teléfono a cerca de cómo nos encontraríamos y, a pesar de tus insistencias, quedamos en que yo iría a buscarte al aeropuerto porque si me quedaba en casa sin hacer absolutamente nada, acabaría volviéndome loca. Seis meses no es ninguna broma.

Me lavo los dientes y me meto en la ducha sin entretenerme demasiado, tengo los nervios a flor de piel y no quiero que estos jueguen en mi contra. Dejo que el agua resbale por mi cuerpo mientras el vapor inunda mis pulmones. Me relajo y empiezo a cavilar a cerca de la fiesta de bienvenida que tanto yo como los demás, deseábamos con entusiasmo. No todos los días uno puede volver a encontrarse con un amigo y compañero como Soul. Salgo de la ducha para envolverme en una toalla limpia, cuando aquel pensamiento me asaltó de forma inesperada. Me muerdo los labios instintivamente, al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo aparece sin poder evitarlo.

Aún recuerdo la forma en que nos amamos la noche en que te fuiste… Dios, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Sólo de pensar que en cuestión de horas volvería a estrecharte entre mis brazos… Era demasiado. No puedo evitar estremecerme.

Al momento, suena el timbre de la entrada y me saca de mis pensamientos. Qué extraño. Por lo que había entendido, los chicos iban a estar toda la mañana en la Mansión Death preparándolo todo, aunque puede que Tsubaki hubiera tenido algún problema con los delirios de grandeza de Black Star, o quizás fuera Chrona que no sabía cómo lidiar con las fiestas. Últimamente pasábamos bastante tiempo juntas. Sí, debe de ser por eso… Sigo dándole vueltas al asunto cuando, todavía con la toalla anudada sobre el pecho, salgo del baño con rapidez para llegar al umbral de la puerta y abrirla sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me quedo helada en el sitio, abro los ojos de par en par. Me tiemblan las piernas. No puedo creerlo… Estás aquí, justo delante de mí…

—S-Soul…

—Buenos días, tonta… —Me sonríes, de esa forma que tanto me gusta... ¡Oh! Como he echado de menos tu sonrisa. Entras y tiras tus cosas de cualquier manera sobre el suelo para plantarte frente a mí, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa radiante y es entonces cuando ya no puedo aguantarlo más.

—¡Has vuelto!

Me abalanzo sobre ti, aferrándome a tu cuello para quedar a la misma altura y besarte con urgencia. ¿De verdad había sido capaz de vivir sin eso durante tanto tiempo? Noto como me abrazas con fuerza para corresponderme con la misma intensidad. Me siento flotar en una nube que vuela cada vez más alto, nunca hubiera imaginado que podría necesitar a alguien tanto como te necesito ahora.

—Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? —dices mientras juntas tu frente con la mía.

—Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, y esta vez la excusa de que "al señorito no le gusta hablar por teléfono" no es válida —sonrío con suficiencia esperando hacerte rabiar.

—¿Vas a venirme ahora con eso? —preguntas meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Finjo enfadarme ante el comentario e hincho mis mejillas ligeramente.

Te ríes a modo de respuesta y no puedo evitar seguirte la corriente. Soy débil, lo admito, lo único que me apetece ahora mismo es olvidarme del mundo que nos rodea y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Vuelvo a besarte antes de que puedas decir algo más y cojo impulso, abrazando tus caderas con mis piernas, sin darle importancia a la toalla que todavía cubre mi cuerpo. Te sorprendes por un instante y automáticamente me sujetas con firmeza para evitar que caiga al suelo. Continuamos así durante unos minutos, recordando en cada roce el sabor de los labios del otro… Pero yo quiero más.

Casi sin darnos cuenta estamos sobre la cama. De alguna forma logro sentarme sobre ti, deshaciéndome de tu camiseta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que no tarda en reunirse junto a la toalla en algún lugar de la habitación. Puedo sentir tus manos recorriendo mi espalda de arriba abajo, sin dejar de besarnos como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

Todo mi cuerpo arde.

Había olvidado lo que era aquella sensación de euforia que hacía que perdiera la cabeza en cada caricia, cada roce… Entonces me doy cuenta, de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soy feliz.

**Y dicen que el amor es suficiente.**

**Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente.**

**Tú eres quien me hace llorar, **

**pero sólo tú me puedes consolar.**

* * *

**Soul**

Me desplomo exhausto sobre el colchón, a tu lado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Me quedo mirando al techo completamente ido con una mano apoyada sobre mi frente mientras la otra se entrelaza con la tuya. Estás temblando, ya somos dos... Apoyas tu cabeza sobre mi pecho y nos quedamos así un buen rato, sin decirnos nada. Diablos, cuanto había necesitado aquello. Ladeo levemente la cabeza colocando mi barbilla a la altura de tu frente, cierro los ojos e inspiro. Hueles tal como lo recordaba. Acaricio tu mejilla con suavidad y murmuras algo que no logro descifrar. Miro en tu dirección alzando una ceja, confundido. Tú simplemente sonríes. Puede que suene estúpido, pero no puedo evitar pensar lo que diría el idiota de tu padre si nos viera ahora.

—Estás loca.

Dejas un beso fugaz sobre mis labios y te levantas de la cama con rapidez, dándome la espalda.

—Mira quien fue a hablar de locura.

Touché.

Observo como recoges mi camiseta del suelo para ponértela cubriendo, muy a mi pesar, gran parte de tu piel expuesta. Sin duda, la prenda te queda unas cuatro tallas más grande de lo que debería, lo que no parece importarte lo más mínimo ya que te diriges al armario dando pequeños saltitos y empiezas a rebuscar en su interior.

—Por cierto, ¿no habíamos quedado que era yo la que debía ir a buscarte… ¿Y no al revés?

Me miras de reojo en busca de una respuesta. La verdad es que no había mucho que contar.

—El vuelo llegó antes de lo previsto y no iba a quedarme todo el día allí solo —sentencio, cruzándome de brazos.

Suspiras resignada y sacas varias piezas de ropa esparciéndolas por el suelo, intentando decidirte por alguna.

—Vamos, levanta y vístete —dices, tirándome unos _boxers_ a la cara.

Frunzo el ceño, molesto y me acerco con sigilo a tu espalda para rodearte la cintura.

—No quiero… Quedémonos todo el día en la cama —murmuro de forma infantil, esperando que eso sea suficiente para salirme con la mía.

—Ah, no. De eso ni hablar —giras para mirarme a la cara y sonríes con sorna—. Te quedarías dormido y no sería capaz de despertarte —aprovecho un descuido y tiro de ti hacia atrás haciéndote caer sobre la cama. Antes de que puedas escapar me posiciono sobre ti y da comienzo la guerra de cosquillas.

No tengo piedad. Reímos como críos dando vueltas y más vueltas, donde cada cual intenta tomar el control sobre el otro a la desesperada. Me suplicas que pare, mientras te retuerces de un lado a otro intentando liberarte hasta que decido que es suficiente. Nunca me canso de ver tu reacción ante situaciones como esta.

—¡No es justo! —refunfuñas, apuntándome con un dedo acusador—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?

—¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuándo TÚ eres tan débil? —contradigo, fingiendo sentirme ofendido para añadir—. Además has sido tú la que me ha atacado nada más entrar por la puerta, a un pobre inocente como yo.

—Oye, que tú tampoco te quedas corto y para que lo sepas, no me das ninguna pena —replicas, echándome la lengua.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura? —aparto unos mechones rubios de tu frente y la beso. No opones resistencia, pero asientes varias veces con la cabeza, decidida.

—Completamente —sigo depositando pequeños besos en tu piel sin detenerme demasiado, hasta que noto que empiezas a hacer lo mismo a la altura de mi cuello. Entonces paro y vuelvo a mirarte conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Entonces estamos empatados, ¿no crees?

/-/

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida.**

**Te regalaré el sol siempre que me lo pidas.**

**No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos.**

**Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría.**

**¿Y qué no daría?**

**Si eres mi mundo.**

**Si con tus manos curas mis heridas.**

**¿Qué no daría?**

**Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar y reír al sentir tus caricias.**

* * *

**Maka**

Soy feliz.

Y la verdad es que no me avergüenza admitirlo. Soy tan, tan ridículamente feliz que me es imposible ocultarlo lo más mínimo. Y eso, tú lo notas. "¡Vaya si lo notas!" No creas que no te he visto… Por desgracia para ti, mi vista periférica sigue siendo la misma y no se me escapa ni una sola de esas miradas que me dedicas. Mientras tú sigues fingiendo que duermes y yo presto toda mi atención al ir y venir de algunas de esas nubes blancas que salpican el azul del cielo sin llegar a oscurecerlo.

—¿Qué hay de Black Star? —preguntas sin previo aviso, rompiendo el silencio que nos había rodeado hasta el momento.

—Ahora mismo podrías estar preguntándoselo a él —apunto, sin desviar la mirada de los cúmulos de vapor que rápidamente volvían a cambiar de forma por el viento.

—Podría. Tú lo has dicho —respondes con desgana, estirándote como un felino para intentar lograr que las articulaciones vuelvan a ocupar el lugar que les corresponde.

—Pensé que querías ver a los demás cuando llegaras —te recuerdo; frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora ya no me apetece.

—Eres un maleducado.

—Sinceramente, el resto puede esperar. Pero esto —murmuras estirando una mano para apenas rozarme la mejilla al tiempo que nuestras miradas se encuentran—… Esto sí que no puede esperar.

* * *

**Soul**

Antes de que digas nada, me acurruco junto a ti sobre la dichosa hierba y me quedo observándote con una media sonrisa. Sé que eso te pone nerviosa, y no tienes ni idea de hasta qué punto me divierte.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —alzas una ceja como buscando algún tipo de respuesta obvia.

—Nada, pesada —protesto, mordiendo ligeramente tu mejilla sonrojada—. Es sólo que te quiero. Nada más que eso.

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios y empiezas a jugar con tus dedos, de nuevo. Siempre haces ese gesto cuando no controlas la situación. Toda una obsesa del control, cosa que me recuerda a Kid, ese maldito fantoche… ¡Rayos! Sí que los había echado de menos.

—No sabes lo que dices, el _jet lag_ debe de haberte afectado al cerebro…

Me sonríes, inquieta. El rubor de tus mejillas se hace cada vez más notorio a medida que me posiciono sobre ti para poder mirarte directo a esos ojos que, hasta hacía poco, no se habían despegado ni un momento del azul del cielo. Dejo un beso rápido sobre tu frente y vuelvo a perseguirte con la mirada. De esta no escapas.

—¿Qué parte de "te quiero" es la que no te entra en la cabeza, rata de biblioteca?

—Cursi. —protestas; hinchando mejillas sonrojadas sin responder a mi pregunta. Cuando te pones imposible, no hay nada que hacer.

—Puedes llamarme todo lo cursi que quieras —digo encogiéndome de hombros antes de proseguir—. Sabes perfectamente que te regalo mi vida entera, de que ya lo hice una vez y que lo seguiré haciendo… Maka… A ver si lo entiendes así —me aclaro la voz, y pienso detenidamente en mis palabras. Que pasados unos segundos de reflexión me atrevo finalmente a decir—. Sería capaz de regalarte el maldito sol si tú me lo pidieras. Podría regalarte todo lo que soy y seré y aún así no sería suficiente…

—…

Tu cara de estupefacción lo dice todo. Creo que nunca en la vida te había visto abrir tanto los ojos de una forma así. Habría jurado que en ese preciso instante tu cuerpo temblaba casi tanto como una hoja. Yo simplemente te miro extrañado, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

—Y no me hagas volver a repetirlo, ¿entendido? Lo negaré todo —añadí, revolviéndote el pelo para tratar de hacerte volver a la realidad.

Nunca hubiera pensado que unas cuantas palabras sinceras pudieran dejar en blanco a la empollona de la clase, y sin embargo ahí estaba.

—Sigues siendo un cursi —mascullas a modo de defensa, dejando escapar un leve quejido para ocultar inmediatamente la cara entre las manos como un animalillo que se esconde tras un árbol—. Yo también te quiero, Soul…

Sin duda, aún recuerdo aquella época en la que no nos veía como compañeros. Nos habíamos elegido, sí, pero nuestras almas estaban totalmente desconectadas la una de la otra. Como el agua y el aceite, como el perro y el gato. Como blanco y negro…

Ahora que he vuelto, y que puedo volver a mirarte a los ojos, a esos ojos que me han acompañado desde el primer momento en esta locura de vida…

Sé que no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

**(*)**

**La canción "All you need is love" de los Beatles que se incluye dentro de la banda sonora de la película **_**Love Actually**_** es la que suena en el reproductor de música de Maka.**

**CandySun.**


End file.
